<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Princess by poguesociety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215461">Moon Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poguesociety/pseuds/poguesociety'>poguesociety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, minor language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poguesociety/pseuds/poguesociety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mona thinks waiting for jj is worth it because in the end jj is it for her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They meet when they’re six. She’s a small thing, with fiery red hair and big brown eyes. He’s just as small but ten times braver with floppy blonde hair and big blue eyes. JJ notices her sitting by herself at recess and when he asks her if she wants to play kickball she says she doesn’t know how. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ is not impressed. So, he pulls her along with him and teaches her all the rules to the simple game before sticking her on Pope’s team and kicking their butts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that they’re inseparable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona fits in with the pogues like she’s been there since the beginning. John B is the protective older brother figure, who threatens all guys who even look at her. Pope is like the brother that follows her around and joins in all the trouble she makes (not by choice but whatever). And JJ. He’s a whole other story that Mona doesn’t want to talk about. He’s protective like John B and sweet like Pope. He’s nice and charming and Mona is totally not into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she is and that’s the problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They meet Kiara the summer before eleventh grade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona spends every Friday with the boys so it’s no surprise when she shows up at the chateau around six thirty. What is a surprise is the extra girl sitting awfully close to JJ on the couch on the porch. Mona lets her bike fall to the ground and starts up the steps. Pope looks Mona’s way and offers a small wave of his hand before turning back to the mysterious girl and falling into her story. Mona hears something about turtles and too much plastic. Neither of the other boys even look her way and the girl seems too content with snuggling into JJ’s side to spare her a glance. Mona rolls her eyes before pushing open the screen door and dropping her bag on the kitchen table. Pope follows her inside a few minutes later. “Who is that?” She asks him. He shrugs slightly and looks through the back door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is Kiara. She moved her a few weeks ago.” Is all Pope says and Mona rolls her eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” She prods further but Pope doesn't say much else. “Seriously?” Mona huffs loudly and steps onto the porch. “Hi.” She deadpans. John B shoots her a charming smile. JJ, on the other hand, flies off the couch and tries to casually lean against the railing. The girl, Kiara, gives Mona a sweet smile and stretches across the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Kiara.” Is all she says and okay Mona isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She seems cool enough. Mona’s just protective over her boys. Especially JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mona.” Mona concedes and she can see John B visibly relax into his chair. Pope also sighs but JJ is still </span>
  <span>acting skittish against the railing. Mona rolls her eyes, she needs to stop doing that, and shoves John B over in the chair. Sure, she’ll play nice with Kiara but she’s not going to cuddle with her. JJ seems to calm down a little but chooses to sit on the steps instead of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, this is what you do around here for fun?” Kiara asks and the boys all nod. Mona sinks further into the chair and John B’s elbow digs into her side. She wants to say something catty but bites her tongue when JJ shoots Kiara this </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Is all he says. Kiara nods and then takes up even more of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool.” She whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the summer is spent the same. Hanging at the chateau, taking the HSM Pogue out and teaching Kiara how to surf. Mona starts to actually like her. Likes going to the beach in the early mornings and late evenings to watch the sun rise or set. Likes it when they watch baby sea turtles hatch and scurry to the sea. She likes that Kiara fits in like a missing puzzle piece. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t like how JJ looks at Kiara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like she can say anything though. No one knows she’s harbored a crush on JJ since they were ten. She can wait on him, hopefully. So, she pastes on a smile and laughs when JJ flirts too hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When junior year rolls around, Kiara breaks the news that she’s going to Kook Academy and everyone sort of deflates. They stretch out the last week of freedom by spending everyday with each other and when school starts up, they see less and less of Kiara. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s stuck to Sarah Cameron’s hip like glue and every time Mona sees it, she rolls her eyes and moves on with it. The boys take it harder than Mona does (a lie, she’s just better at hiding it) moping around the chateau. John B pouts for days and Pope sighs at any inconvenience. And JJ, Mona doesn’t like the way JJ gets angry at anything and everything. He’s taken to starting fights with everyone in the halls. Throws the first punch when he knows he’ll lose to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona tries to talk to him about it, fails miserably when he screams at her and takes off from the porch of John B’s house and she sighs. He comes back fifteen minutes later with tear streaks and an hour long apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ stays mad. Stays angry at everyone. Mona notices how he whispers quietly with John B and Pope, won’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her direction and that hurts worse than watching him flirt with Kiara. Hurts worse than watching Kiara drift further and further away from them. Mona doesn’t let it show though, she smiles and laughs and pretends she’s never been happier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him until after Christmas break to finally stop being so mad. He starts talking to her again, joking and flirting aggressively. His old self. He spends evenings with her in the bookstore, rides with her back to John B’s. He stops fighting everyone in the halls. She thinks maybe just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’ll have a chance with him. She likes the way he flirts with her, smiles charmingly and holds the door open for her. She’s falling harder and faster than normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s glad he’s back to himself, laughing and making fun of John B and Pope with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Big John goes missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s summer break and Big John has been gone for four months. JJ has practically moved into John B’s house and Mona is thankful that they have each other. John B’s uncle is his legal guardian, but he lives two miles down the cut with his own family. Pope spends every free second with them and Mona cleans the kitchen when it starts to stink. She cooks when she’s over and forces John B to eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it. Even if it’s only a few bites. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re sitting on the porch, watching a storm roll in, when John B sighs heavily. “Thanks, guys. For staying.” He mutters. JJ punches him lightly from the spot beside him on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, bro.” He promises and Pope and Mona both smile. John B nods and slouches further into the couch. It’s quiet, too quiet so Pope stands and turns the radio on. JJ pulls out a blunt, of course he does, and he passes it back and forth with John B. The boys chat quietly and Mona relaxes against the steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s the first to spot Kiara. She tenses up, glances over her shoulder at the boys and then stands to meet Kiara near the hammocks. “What are you doing here?” She snaps. She keeps her voice low, doesn’t want the others to hear them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Is all Kiara says and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry but Mona knows. Knows that Kiara was just with Sarah Cameon yesterday. She can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry. Mona glares at Kiara and then sighs. “I’m really sorry.” Kiara repeats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona wants to turn her away, tell her to get lost before JJ, John B or Pope spot her. It’s too late. JJ appears at Mona’s side, shoots Kiara a nasty look and then says, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” He sounds angry, but also hurt and Mona wants to wrap her arms around him. She doesn’t though, because he still doesn’t know she’s half in love with him. She wants to keep it that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m,” Kiara starts and then stops short. “I came to see you guys.” She mumbles. JJ snorts and turns away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” He snaps and heads for the dock. Mona knows better than to go after him, knows he needs a few minutes to cool off. Instead, she turns to Kiara, narrows her eyes and looks her over. She’s been crying. Her eyes are puffy and Mona softens just slightly. Kiara was her first real </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>friend and she missed her. But she also knows the hurt she put her three favorite people through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let Pope and John B know you’re here.” Mona says and turns to head back to the porch. John B is trying to get Pope to take the blunt. Pope is shaking his head vehemently and relaxes visibly when Mona plucks it from John B. “Kiara’s here.” She takes a deep drag and winces when both boys jump up enthusiastically. They shove each other out of the way to get to her first and Mona sits down heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least they’re happy to see her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, JJ returns from the dock. Kiara’s taken a seat in between Pope and John B and she’s giggling along to whatever story Pope is telling. Mona most definitely isn’t glaring and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t light another blunt from JJ’s stash. JJ appears on the steps, looks over the three on the couch and then grins widely. He opens his arms wide and Kiara is there in a heartbeat. They stay wrapped around each other for a few minutes longer than necessary. Mona turns away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ takes a seat on the railing and the four of them pick up exactly where they left off a year ago. Mona finishes the blunt and stands. “I’m leaving.” She says but no one notices. They’re too enthralled by some story Kiara is telling about some Kook who stole all his parents liquor and held a rager on his parents boat. She leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona spends the next day avoiding her phone going off. She knows the group chat is texting her, knows they added Kiara back to it sometime last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona stands near the back of her grandma’s bookstore, restocking a pile of books that some tourist rifled through and then decided to leave a mess. She hears the bell above the door jingle, doesn’t turn to greet whoever it is. Her grandma will do that. Except she hears her grandma say, “JJ, hi sugar,” and knows she’s screwed either way. She sighs, puts the last book up and turns to head to the front of the shop. JJ is smiling charmingly at her grandma, listening intently as she goes on about the summer and how she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’ll be good business. JJ peers over her grandma's shoulder and shoots Mona his smile that's her favorite. The one where his eyes crinkle and she sees all of his teeth. He doesn’t use it very often, self conscious of his crooked teeth but Mona loves it either way. Loves it because it’s usually directed only at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” She stops behind the counter and her grandma smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the back.” She pulls Mona down to kiss her cheek and then makes her leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was lovely seeing you, Ruth.” JJ winks and Mona rolls her eyes when her grandma </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When she’s out of sight, Mona glares at JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop flirting with my grandma, dude.” She snaps. He turns to face her and his smile turns a little too devious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I always forget you want me all to yourself.” He winks at her this time and Mona feels her cheeks turn red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your dreams, Maybank.” She huffs and she doesn’t miss the way his eyes flit down her body and back up just as quickly. She deduces that he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>joking. He has to be. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every night.” He promises and then leans against the counter. He’s in her personal space but she doesn’t back up. “We’re going out on the HSM. Come on. We’ve been texting you all morning, why haven’t you answered?” JJ frowns now and Mona steps away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working.” She says it like it’s obvious, which it is because they’re in the bookstore. JJ rolls his eyes and stands straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not working. Come on, it’ll be our first time with Kiara back.” JJ is bouncing on the toes of his boots and Mona sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Let me tell Ruth.” She turns to head to the back room. She’s helpless when it comes to JJ. She looks over her shoulder, catches JJ staring at her ass and narrows her eyes. “Keep dreaming, JJ.” She snarks. JJ levels her with a look and grins cockily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They take her jeep to John B’s house. Pope and Kiara are already there, shoving each other on the back porch. John B is laying in a hammock, staring up through the trees. JJ tips him out of it and they chase each other across the grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Kiara calls out and they both stop. Mona watches as they make their way towards Kiara and smile at her. She turns away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She helps Pope gather a cooler full of cheap beer and carry it down to the dock. John B joins them with two fishing poles and JJ and Kiara take their time walking down the dock. Mona turns away steps into the boat. It’ll be their first time out since summer started not just since Kiara came back last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona’s nervous, only for the fact that puberty finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>hit her over junior year and she’s wearing a two piece. (Not because Kiara is there and her body is </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s spent the year in baggy hoodies, stolen from John B or JJ. So, she knows it’ll come as a surprise when she peels off the too big shirt she’s sporting today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John B takes controls and Pope chills in the seat beside him. Kiara sprawls across the back and JJ sits close to her. Mona decides to sit in the front and lays down. The wind whips through her hair and she sighs when she realizes she forgot a hair tie. She’s sure Kiara has an extra on her wrist, she always does. She waits until John B picks a spot to drop the anchor before sitting back up. Kiara is busy pulling her shirt off and shimmying out of her shorts. All three boys are staring at her with their jaws on the floor. She rolls her eyes but takes the time to take her own shirt and shorts off. She lays back down before anyone notices and closes her eyes. She’ll get the hair tie later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one is talking though and she peeks one eye open. They’re all staring at </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. Including, Kiara. Mona feels her cheeks heat up and shoves her hair out of her face. She sits up quickly and narrows her eyes at the guys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She snaps. She knows she’s not as skinny as Kiara but she’s also not as tall, so she’s a lot curvier. Also, her cup size is two times bigger than Kiara’s.  They’re still silent and Mona already regrets pulling her shirt off. She reaches for it but then Kiara smacks JJ, who’s closest to her, upside the head and says, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop staring, pervs.” She steps towards her and says, “Mona, want me to braid your hair?” Mona nods and turns her back to the guys. She’s still red from her hairline to her chest. She thinks the sun is already burning her, a product of her red hair but she knows it’s because they were all looking at her. Kiara starts to braid her hair and Mona can hear Pope cough awkwardly and then John B mutter something. JJ says something back, equally quiet and Mona wants to jump off the boat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?” Kiara asks quietly and Mona </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. She almost cries, instead she smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good.” She promises her. Kiara finishes the braid and then sits down beside Mona. “I missed you.” Mona admits quietly and Kiara reaches towards her. They hug tightly and Mona’s sure they’re both crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s JJ who interrupts them. He presses a cold beer against Mona’s back, right between her shoulder blades and she jerks away. “Jesus,” She snaps and shoots him a glare. He’s grinning at her while she scowls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, just JJ.” He passes the beer over her shoulder and continues with. “Want me to put sunscreen on your back?” He’s done it before so Mona doesn’t think twice about nodding yes. Kiara gets up and heads for the cooler while JJ takes her spot. She’s tense while he spreads it across her shoulders, flinches when the cold metal of his rings grazes her back. She pulls her straps down her arm slightly and hears JJ suck in a deep breath. When he’s done, she turns and takes it from him. She applies a generous amount to her face and arms. JJ keeps staring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My eyes are up here.” She huffs and his head jerks up. She watches in amazement as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushes </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then clears his throat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” He looks out across the water and then back at her just as quickly. Mona isn’t going to admit it out loud but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way he can’t keep his eyes off of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also won’t admit that she can’t keep her eyes off of him either. He’s shirtless, shark tooth necklace dangling enticingly on his chest and his arms. Mona is a sucker for his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns when she hears a splash. Kiara and the boys are in the water and she’s challenging them to a race. She relaxes. This is normal. JJ leans back on his elbow and their shoulders brush. Mona doesn’t pull away and he doesn’t either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend the day out in the marsh and Mona is happy that Kiara is fitting back in. She missed having another girl around. Mona notices how JJ sticks close to her, only leaving her side when John B dares him to swim to the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They end up back at the chateau, fire going and beer being passed around. Mona steals another one of JJ’s hoodies to pull on. She pulled the braid out and her hair dried wavier than normal. Kiara is across the fire, telling Pope about the super fancy science part of Kook academy. John B is laying in a hammock, sipping at his beer and laughing with them. JJ, who used to take a hammock or sit close to Kiara, chooses to curl an arm around Mona on an old bench and lean into her side heavily. She’s laughing at the look on Pope’s face because he’s never seen such fancy equipment so she misses the look JJ gives her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all fond and cute and happy and he looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiara doesn’t miss it and she smirks from Pope’s side, filing it away to tell Mona the next day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona wakes up with her face in Kiara’s hair. It tickles her nose and she pulls away with a huff. They’re on the pullout in the living room and Mona can’t remember how she got here. She hopes she at least texted Ruth last night. She stands slowly and heads for the bathroom. The stove clock reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>6:39 </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she’s annoyed she’s awake so early. She’s not paying attention when she shoves the door open, so she freezes when she catches sight of JJ standing at the sink. He only has a towel wrapped around his waist, shark tooth necklace on display and he’s brushing his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She recovers quickly and steps around him. She’s used to seeing the boys in barely anything, has to be seeing as she’s known them since she was six. JJ watches her and she narrows her eyes. “Look away, I gotta pee.” She snaps. JJ laughs around his toothbrush and turns his back to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really gonna piss in front of me?” He asks her and she rolls her eyes. She watches him closely while she sits on the toilet. He doesn’t peek and she’s thankful for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine.” She huffs. She flushes the toilet and he turns back to the sink as she washes her hands. She grabs her toothbrush (because they’re all here enough to have their own toothbrush in the holder) and adds toothpaste. JJ spits into the sink and leans closer to Mona. She keeps her eyes focused on his reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think Ruth would cook for me?” He’s smiling adorably at her and Mona wants to pull him closer, kiss the hell outta him but instead she shoves his shoulder lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get dressed and we’ll find out.” She teases and his smile gets bigger. Her favorite smile of his. He leaves the bathroom and shoves open Big John’s room. He’s taken it over and she’s happy that John B has someone here with him. She’s also happy JJ isn’t at home with his dad.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrive at Mona’s house a little after seven. Her grandma is in the kitchen, bustling around the stove. Her grandpa, Bill, is sitting at the table, sipping on coffee. He smiles at them both and Mona is eternally grateful she has them in her life. Ruth turns and spots them and is at their sides in a flash. She pulls Mona down to kiss her cheek and then yanks JJ down too. JJ blushes red and Mona hides a smile from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take a quick shower.” She says and Ruth nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be an hour at least. JJ, sugar, head up with Mona but y’all better behave.” She says sternly. Now Mona is blushing and JJ smiles. Bill shoots JJ daggers but Mona knows he’s only joking. Mostly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ has been in her room before, so she’s not surprised when he falls back on her bed and laces his fingers behind his head. Mona smacks at his legs angrily and says, “Take those boots off, Maybank.” He toes them off while she gathers things for a shower. She smells like campfire and weed. “I won’t be long.” She promises. JJ shoots her a lazy smile and wiggles his fingers at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your time, Moon.” He says and Mona bristles at the nickname. She won’t ever admit it but she loves it. It started when they first met and he refused to call her Mona. He knew how much it irritated her, even at six, so he took to calling her Moon. It’s rare when he uses it now and Mona loves it when he does. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a shower in her ensuite. When she’s done, she’s combing through her hair when she hears Ruth call up the stairs for them. JJ is sitting on the edge of the bed, lacing his boots back up when Mona opens her bathroom door. He looks up at her through his eyelashes and grins cheekily. She’s wearing shorts and a shirt she stole from him. It’s sleeveless like all of his shirts and cut down the sides. She has a bathing suit on underneath, because it’s summer and they always end up in the water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking good, princess.” JJ says and Mona rolls her eyes at this nickname. It’s more annoying than Moon and he uses it much more frequently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, loser.” She huffs. He stands to his full height and tugs at the hem of her (his) shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna go surfing after?” He asks quietly. Mona hums softly and then peers up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if Ruth doesn’t need my help,” She says and JJ grins widely. She shoves him away and leaves her room. He follows close behind, trying to trip her the whole way and tugging on the shirt. You know, his usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks amazing, Ruth.” JJ praises and of course her cheeks flush. Bill, from the table, points his fork at JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch it, young man.” He jokes. JJ grins and nods. Mona and JJ fill their plates and sit down with her grandparents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need my help today, grandma?” Mona asks between a bite of pancakes and bacon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, darling. Liam’s helping today. You know Liam Smith, right? Charming young man, he is.” Ruth says and Mona rolls her eyes. Her grandma has been bragging about Liam for months, hinting to Mona about him being single. “You know he’s single, right?” Ruth adds and Mona nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, grandma. You’ve told me only a hundred times now.” Mona gripes and Ruth sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to be single forever.” Ruth amends and JJ snorts from across the table. It turns into a grimace when Mona aims a kick at his shin. “JJ, you’re single too, correct?” Ruth asks. JJ nods quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” He says solemnly, like he has all the trouble in the world finding someone who likes him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, Mona, what about JJ, then?” Ruth asks and Mona chokes on her pancake. JJ almost spits out his juice and Bill says, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruthie, that’s enough. They’re only seventeen. Not seventy. They’ve got time.” Mona is forever in debt to her grandpa. “But JJ, you better treat her right.” Bill adds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never mind,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mona thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re leaving.” Mona stands and deposits her plate in the sink. She sends a pointed look at JJ, who misses it because he’s nodding firmly at Bill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Maybank, you ready?” She prods. He smiles at Ruth and then Bill and says, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for breakfast.” He follows her out the side door and into the garage. She can’t look him in the eye, still red in the face from her grandparents. He helps her load her surfboard onto the top of her jeep and then adds the extra that he always uses. She’s waiting in the driver’s seat when he pulls himself in. She still can’t look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liam Smith? Really?” JJ asks and Mona finally looks his way. “Dudes a dick.” He grumbles. Mona wants to believe he’s jealous. But jealous of what?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s always been nice to me.” Mona shrugs and then backs out of the driveway. JJ doesn’t say anything else, just hooks his phone up to the aux and blasts some rap song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spend the morning surfing and only get out when JJ swears he’s going to starve without lunch. The group chat agrees to meet at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Wreck </span>
  </em>
  <span>since Kiara promises free fries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona is shoving JJ away from her when they enter. He’s trying to put her in a headlock and give her a noogie and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>redid her bun. Pope and John B are at a table on the back deck, and Kiara is leaning against the table with a pitcher of water in her hand. She smiles at Mona and then rolls her eyes at JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d you two sneak off to this morning?” Kiara asks and it’s casual but Mona doesn’t miss the way Kiara smirks at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mona’s grandma makes the meanest pancakes I’ve ever had and then we went surfing.” JJ says and sits down across from Pope. Mona ruffles John B’s hair on her way by and takes the seat beside JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And no one invited us?” Pope pouts. Mona rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you just roll outta bed?” Kiara jibes and Pope has the decency to duck his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” He keeps pouting though and Kiara softens. Mona watches as Kiara pats Pope’s shoulder softly and he grins up at her. Huh. She reminds herself to ask Kie about that later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll bring out something for you guys.” Kiara says and heads back into the main room. John B is eyeing Mona and JJ with a frown on his face. Mona ignores him in favor of stealing Pope’s water to chug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mona’s grandmas trying to hook her up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liam Smith.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” JJ says out of the blue. Mona rolls her eyes and levels him with a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liam Smith?” John B starts. “He’s an asshole.” He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. Mona groans quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!” JJ exclaims. Pope laughs loudly when Mona jabs JJ in the ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said he was a dick not an asshole.” Mona taunts. JJ rubs at the spot on his side and shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same difference. Remember freshman year when he hooked up with Kelly and then Megan in the same night? They were best friends.” JJ says and he’s dead serious. Mona smiles fondly at him and then jerks out of it quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Smith’s a dick,” Pope finally agrees and Mona huffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not actually going to date him. Ruth’s been trying to get us together since February.” Mona steals Pope's water again and JJ splutters indignantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>February?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asks and John B laughs loudly. JJ glares at him and Mona watches a secret conversation go down between them. Pope rolls his eyes and takes his water back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liam Smith?” Kiara appears to Mona’s right and sets down plates full of food. JJ is still pouting when Kie sits down between John B and Pope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. My grandma thinks we’d be cute together.” Mona says. JJ grumbles under his breath and Kiara smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see it.” Kiara hums and then gets this evil smile on her face. “You’d be better suited with someone with blonde hair. Rafe Cameron, maybe.” Kiara acts like she’s really thinking about it and Mona shivers from the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no thanks.” She says and reaches for a handful of fries. “Riley Fishers, on the other hand.” Mona hums thoughtfully and shares a smirk with Kiara. John B is holding back a laugh and JJ looks three seconds away from combusting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, like your grandpa said, you’re only seventeen.” JJ inputs and wraps his arm around Mona’s shoulder. He yanks her into his side and grins charmingly. “You’ve got all the time in the world.” He says firmly and Mona shoves him away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” She grumbles. She’s thankful when Pope changes the subject but she doesn’t miss the look Kiara shoots her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They make plans to hang out at the chateau tonight after Kiara’s shift is over. John B and Pope pile into the back of Mona’s jeep and JJ takes shotgun. “Save some time to talk with me later.” Kiara whispers before Mona leaves and she nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve got some questions to ask you.” Mona smiles and Kiara nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and me both, bitch.” Kiara jokes and Mona’s never been happier to have her back. She grins at her and then heads for the jeep where the guys are waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening, when Kiara arrives, Mona leaves the boys on the porch to sit down on the dock with her. JJ most definitely pouts when Mona pulls herself out from under his arm. She ignores him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re sitting with their feet in the water when Kiara finally says, “You and JJ, huh?” Mona flushes all over and shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I mean, well kind of but not really. I like him but I'm not sure he likes me.” Mona trips over her words and Kiara smiles softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he definitely does.” Kiara confirms but Mona doesn’t know if she believes it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you and Pope?” Mona changes the subject and now it’s Kiara’s turn to be nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve liked him since I met him. He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>smart </span>
  </em>
  <span>and funny too. Like, really funny.” Kiara gushes and Mona relaxes instantly. She thinks back to a year ago and realizes how wrong she was. She always thought Kiara liked JJ but now she can remember how she used to look at Pope. With stars in her eyes. She knows the look because that’s how she looks at JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JJ used to like you, hardcore.” Mona mumbles and Kiara frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s been a year and things have </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed.” Kiara says and Mona giggles. Actually, giggles. “Come on, let’s go get high.” Kiara stands and helps Mona up and they head for the chateau with their arms linked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ is still sprawled across the couch when they get back and Mona is all too willing to fall onto it with him. Kiara takes the chair by Pope and John B passes her a joint. The couch is far enough away from the other three that when JJ leans into Mona to whisper, “You okay?” She’s the only one who hears him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great.” She murmurs into his shoulder and relaxes. JJ wraps his arm around her shoulders and they sit like that for a while. Mona watches as her best friends laugh and talk the night away. JJ doesn’t leave her side the whole night and Mona starts to believe Kiara was telling the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona spends Sunday morning with her grandparents before they head to church. She’s on bookstore duty, opening by herself. Ruth promises that Liam will be in around two and she’ll be in half an hour after him. Mona assures her that she can take care of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, when the bell above the door jingles, Mona is fully prepared for Liam Smith to enter. It’s JJ though and that’s way better than Liam. Mona grins at him and he shoots her an equally charming smile. “Morning, Moon.” He leans across the counter so he’s all in her space and Mona just barely keeps herself from doing something stupid, like running her fingers through his hair or taking both sides of his face and pulling him closer for a kiss. She’ll wait for him to feel the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m stuck here until at least three so suck it up.” She says instead and JJ’s smile dims briefly before it’s back full force. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I’ll keep myself busy.” This entails he’ll sit down in the guest reading section and most likely fall asleep. Mona eyes him as she restocks the postcards by the cash register. He’s walking around the free coffee area, poking at it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybank, keep your dirty hands to yourself.” Mona says and JJ’s returning grin is all wicked. He salutes her sarcastically and then says,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I keep them to you too?” He adds an obnoxious wink that has Mona rolling her eyes and then he finally sits down in the reading section. “I’ll just sit here, all by myself.” He says and it’s so whiny that Mona throws a crinkled receipt at him. Of course that’s when Liam decides to shove the front door open. He’s busy typing out a text so he misses the glare JJ gives him but Mona doesn’t. She narrows her eyes momentarily and JJ has the decency to look abashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mona, how are you gorgeous?” Liam misses JJ completely and leans against the counter. Mona </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>back away unlike when it’s JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful and you’re late.” She looks pointedly at the clock above the door (he’s only a minute late) and then back at Liam. He smirks at her and heads towards the back room. Mona wrinkles her nose at JJ, who’s still glaring at Liam’s retreating back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, Moe, I’m having a party this weekend and I’d hate for you to miss it.” Liam appears beside her and then pauses, only now seeing JJ. “What’s up, man?” He asks. He doesn’t sound like he actually cares and Mona sees JJ roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m busy this weekend.” Mona interrupts the staring contest and Liam sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, maybe next time then?” He sounds hopeful but Mona really doesn’t want to lead him in, even if he’s only after a quick fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a pretty busy person.” Mona turns to rearrange a stack of books out on display so she misses the cocky smirk JJ shoots Liam and the nasty glare Liam gives back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Liam says and then leaves to start restocking the nonfiction books. JJ’s at the counter in an instant and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, princess, you shoulda seen his face.” He’s whispering across the counter at her. “Also, why does he call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moe?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” JJ’s face is screwed up like he just tasted a lemon and Mona flicks his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moon?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shoots back and JJ catches her hand and pulls her flush against the counter. He leans closer to her, brushes his lips against her ear and murmurs, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re my best friend in the world and I know how much you hate it.” His breath ghosts her ear and neck and Mona’s breath catches in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t hate it.” She whispers and she can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>JJ smile against her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He pulls back </span>
  <em>
    <span>(finally) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his lips are parted just barely, with a look of bewilderment on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell above the door jingles and Mona straightens out and shoves her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks are flushed red and she knows she probably has stars or some shit in her eyes. It’s Ruth, because of course she would catch them in a compromising position even if it wasn’t that compromising. Mona watches as her grandma smiles like a little girl. “Afternoon, ma’am.” JJ clears his throat and smiles at Ruth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, sugar.” She stops near JJ, who knows now to bend down and she plants a kiss on his cheek. “Mona, darling, you can head out. I’m sure you’d rather spend your day with JJ. Behave, though.” She wags her finger at JJ, who nods vehemently and Mona smiles. She comes out from behind the counter and kisses Ruth on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liam’s restocking. I’ll see you for supper.” She promises and Ruth nods before Mona drags JJ out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring your friends!” Ruth calls out and Mona tosses a thumbs up over her shoulder. Sunday was Bill's day to cook and he always outdid himself. He made pot roast with all the sides and there were always leftovers. Mona knows her grandma means all her friends too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hell yes.” JJ whoops loudly and Mona shoves him off the curb. She shoots the family with a toddler beside them an apologetic smile and then climbs into her jeep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, loser.” Mona huffs and JJ grins. He hooks his phone up before Mona can even start her jeep. “To the chateau?” She asks and JJ nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is already there and Mona briefly wonders why JJ spent two hours at the bookstore instead of with their friends. The thought is gone just as quickly as it came. Mona trips JJ going up the stairs and he yanks on her hair in retaliation. Kiara is sitting sideways on the couch with her feet in Pope’s lap and Mona wiggles her eyebrows at them. John B is laying on the floor with his bandana covering his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got three hours to kill but Ruth said you’re all coming over to dinner.” Mona falls onto the couch by Pope and shoves Kie’s feet away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my god, yessssss.” John B practically moans from the ground and JJ nudges him with his foot before sitting on the rail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go check on the baby turtles.” Kiara suggests and Mona is so down. The boys all grumble and try to get out of it, but Mona pouts and then Kiara pouts and they’re helpless to say no. They split up in Mona’s jeep and Kiara’s car. Kiara leads the way, because she always knows where the eggs are. John B is in the back of Mona’s jeep and JJ is blasting music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarah Cameron and I kissed.” John B appears between the seats and says it so casually. It takes everything in Mona not to crash and JJ turns the music off instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mona screeches but JJ slaps his hand in a high five. “Bro, what?” Mona asks again. John B huffs loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just happened and if Kie finds out she’ll castrate me.” John B wails and Mona reaches back to slap him. He avoids her flailing hand though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to castrate you, dummy.” Mona snaps. “Is she a good kisser?” Mona asks and JJ laughs loudly. John B sighs and then says, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really good.” John B looks like he’s daydreaming about it and Mona shares a look with JJ. She pulls into a small parking space behind Kiara and parks before turning to face John B. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be completely fair, you’ve been crushing on her since forever. Kiara </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>rejoined our group after leaving us for a year, she’ll get over it.” Mona says. She loves Kiara, she does, but she loves her boys a tiny bit more. John B gives Mona his best smile and then leans up to yank her into a hug. JJ joins them and it’s uncomfortable but it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Mona just laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me talk to Kiara about whatever happened between them before you mention it.” Mona says firmly and John B nods quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.” He’s saying just as Pope yanks open JJ’s door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Kie’s getting impatient.” Pope says and then follows Kiara down the path to the beach. Mona gets out after the boys and together they head for the baby turtles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys are busy chasing seagulls, so Mona sits down by Kiara and says, “Let’s talk about Sarah Cameron.” She says it bluntly, without hesitation and Kiara freezes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, what?” Kiara asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarah Cameron. Why were you with her one day and back with us the next?” Mona says. She can see Kiara getting defensive so she sighs and says softer, “Look, I’m glad you’re back, I promise. And obviously so are the guys. But I need to know.” Mona waits for Kiara to talk. She stares out at the ocean, grins when JJ and Pope team up to dunk John B under. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her brother offered us coke.” Kiara whispers and Mona jerks sideways to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cocaine</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She snaps and Kiara nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We obviously said no, but I realized how much I just didn’t want to be there anymore. It was weird. One second I was out by the Cameron’s pool and the next I was on the chateau porch, remembering that conversation we had last summer. About your sister.” Kiara pauses and Mona nods firmly for her to continue.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remembered you telling me the story and how it affected not just you, but all of you and I couldn’t be around them anymore. Well, not Sarah, but Rafe.” Kiara looks out across the ocean and sighs. “I also really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>missed you all.” She says and then tears up. Mona wraps her arms around her and lays her head on Kie’s shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We missed you more.” Mona confirms and Kiara laughs, Mona can feel it in the shake of her shoulders. “Also, John B kissed Sarah.” Mona says it casually and Kiara laughs louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way!” Kiara scoots away just slightly so she can look at Mona. “No way he had the balls. He’s been crushing on her since they were like what, ten?” Kiara laughs and Mona nods solemnly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nine but yes.” Mona says with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my god, I’m texting her right now.” Kiara pulls her phone out and Mona scoots back to her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yes. Tell her to come meet us.” Mona peeks over Kiara’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Kiara leans backs and looks at Mona all funny like. “You want me to invite a kook?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, duh? If you and John B like her the rest of us might as well hang out with her.” Mona says it like it’s completely obvious and Kiara smiles nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She types out a quick message and tilts the screen to Mona to read. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Kiara: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>wanna come hang out with the pogues and i at the turtle nest?? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiara’s phone beeps almost immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Sarah: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>say no more!! give me ten!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiara responds and Mona laughs loudly. “John B’s gonna piss himself.” Mona says and Kiara nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, most definitely. Especially since I think he’s wearing the same clothes as yesterday.” Kiara points out and Mona wrinkles her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yuck.” Mona huffs. John B is drenched, standing in water up to his knees. Pope is shoving JJ hard, trying to tip him over too and Mona smiles. “Who cares.” She hums and Kiara agrees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys are still in the water when Sarah Cameron appears from the path. Kiara and Mona wave her over (boys are oblivious) and she sits down by Kie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarah Cameron, nice to finally officially meet you. It’s not like we’ve been living on the same island for the past eleven years.” Mona grins at her and reaches across Kiara to shake her hand. Sarah grins and Mona definitely sees what John B sees in her. She’s gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mona Williams. I would like to officially tell you that you’ve got the prettiest natural red hair I’ve ever seen. I’m very jealous.” Sarah says and smiles nervously. Mona laughs loudly and it’s enough to catch JJ’s attention. His eyes go wide and he misses when Pope shoves him so he topples sideways. John B laughs and points at him but when JJ resurfaces, he points directly at Sarah Cameron and it shuts John B up pretty quickly. He starts towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt him.” Mona says fiercely and then stands to give them some space. Sarah nods shyly up at her and Mona offers Kiara her hand. “Let’s go show ‘em how it’s done.” Mona jokes and Kiara laughs. They pass John B on the way to the water and he’s frowning nervously. JJ and Pope are staring wide eyed at them and Mona decides she should probably fill Pope in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John B and Sarah Cameron kissed so now as best friends should do, Kie and I are setting them up officially.” Mona says and it’s firm, no room for JJ to protest. He doesn’t though, just smirks and then before Mona can avoid it, shoves her hard into the water. She comes up sputtering and is thankful when Kiara and Pope team up on JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They give John B and Sarah twenty minutes by themselves before they get too nosy and interrupt. Kiara falls into Sarah’s side and Mona falls into Kiara. JJ sits by Mona (of course he does) and Pope sits by John B. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My grandpa is cooking dinner for us if you wanna join.” Mona leans around Kiara to smile at Sarah and Sarah actually looks surprised by the offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to intrude.” She mutters with a faint blush and Mona never thought she’d see the day </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sarah Cameron </span>
  </em>
  <span>blushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You definitely aren’t. He cooks enough to feed the whole cut so join us.” Mona smiles at Sarah and then frowns. “Ruth doesn’t like sand in her house though so everyone’s going to have to shower.” Mona shoves JJ off of her side so she can stand. She reaches for his hand, yanks him up and then grins down at everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s at six. Don't be late. Ruth doesn’t like that either.” Mona says and then turns to JJ. “Are you coming back with me or to the chateau?” He’s left enough clothes in her jeep and she always takes them in to clean them. She knows he’ll have something at her house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiara stands before JJ can answer and says, “Pope, John B, I’ll drop you off.” She starts walking away and Pope hops up to follow. John B helps Sarah up and they follow too. “I’ll text you the address, Sarah.” Mona hears Kiara say and then turns back to JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some of your clothes at my place.” She promises him. He’s staring down at her, a small smile across his lips and Mona seriously wants to kiss him. He doesn’t say anything and she gets flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She huffs. JJ reaches up and tucks a curl behind her ear before running his knuckle down her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you were stealing all of my things. Do you happen to have that green Kildare hoodie?” He asks and Mona shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, definitely not.” She lies. It’s her favorite stolen hoodie and she refuses to give it back. “Now come on or we’ll be late ourselves.” Mona leaves quickly and JJ laughs. He slings his arm around her shoulders and twirls a curl around his finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a very good liar.” He sing songs. Mona rolls her eyes and doesn’t answer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they get back to her house, Bill is just leaving. He smiles at them and says, “Perfect timing. I’m running to get Ruth. Everything should be fine until I get back.” Bill narrows his eyes at JJ and adds, “Keep your hands to yourself, young man.” JJ nods quickly and Mona tiptoes to kiss Bill’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll behave, grandpa.” She promises and Bill smiles before leaving through the front door. Mona heads upstairs with JJ’s wrist in her hand. She rummages through her bottom drawer, where she dumps his clean clothes (the ones she doesn’t want to keep) and pulls out a pair of shorts and a shirt. She tosses them at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use the hallway bathroom.” She says. He hasn’t moved when she turns around and she raises an eyebrow. “What?” She asks. He’s grinning cockily at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Commando?” Is all he says and Mona groans. “I’m all for it.” He adds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out.” She huffs and he laughs all the way down the hall. Just to spite him she pulls on the green hoodie after her shower. He’s already laying across her bed when she leaves the bathroom and she smiles fondly at him. She combs through her hair before falling backwards beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it.” JJ gripes. He tugs on the front of the hoodie and Mona laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s comfy.” She tucks her chin into her chest and gives him her best puppy eyes. “Can I keep it, J?” She pouts and she watches in amazement as JJ practically melts. His eyes go all soft and he smiles. He leans up on his elbow, hovering above her and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her. She’s three seconds from leaning up and kissing him when the front door opens downstairs. JJ springs off the bed and casually sits down on the couch against the far wall. Mona sits up when she hears footsteps thundering up the stairs. John B, Pope, Kiara and Sarah spill into her room simultaneously and she sighs heavily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t think they’ll ever kiss. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll wait on him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your room is so cute.” Sarah smiles and then climbs right onto the bed. Mona is surprised at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>well </span>
  </em>
  <span>she’s fitting in but then again Kiara did the same a year ago. John B and Pope squeeze onto the couch by JJ and Kiara lays down by Sarah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Mona hums. Sarah is back up in a second though, taking the three steps towards Mona’s photo wall. She studies each picture slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bill said another half hour.” Kiara informs Mona and she nods. She dares a glance at JJ, catches him watching her already and looks away. Mona joins Sarah at the picture wall and points discreetly at a picture of John B. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were ten in this one.” She whispers. Sarah laughs loudly and covers her mouth with her hand quickly. John B has a bowl cut in the picture. He’s frowning angrily at the camera and Mona can vividly remember Ruth telling him his face was going to get stuck like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” John B whines from the couch and Sarah giggles. “Don’t look at those.” Sarah ignores him and Mona takes her time pointing out all of his worst pictures. Kiara joins them eventually and Mona wishes briefly that she would’ve moved here earlier than a year ago. She has plenty of pictures with her tapped to the wall but not nearly enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steps away and pulls out her disposable camera before tossing it at JJ. “Take our picture.” She says sweetly and he rolls his eyes playfully before standing up. Mona stands in between Sarah and Kiara and wraps her arms around them. They all smile goofily and when the flash goes off, Mona pulls the camera from JJ’s hand. Their fingers brush and she swears she feels electricity before she points back at the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down.” She tells him and he squeezes back onto the couch. She snaps a picture of the boys right as Ruth knocks on the door. Her grandma pushes the door open and smiles at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mona, darling, here.” She takes the camera from her and says, “You girls have a seat with the boys.” Sarah takes no time to sit right on John B’s lap. He turns red and Kiara follows suit, sitting on Pope. Pope looks absolutely mortified and Mona grins. JJ, with his devilish smirk, wiggles his fingers at Mona. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, princess.” He pats his thighs and Mona most certainly does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>blush. She sits down tentatively and he wraps his arms around her waist. His hands find their way into her (his) hoodie pocket. She gets over it quickly and relaxes into him. Ruth looks absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>delighted </span>
  </em>
  <span>and puts the camera up to her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smile!” She exclaims. They all grin up at her and wait as she takes multiple pictures. JJ’s fingers flex on Mona’s stomach and she tries her hardest not to wiggle. Finally, Ruth pulls the camera away and grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, the way you’re all paired makes very adorable couples.” She sets the camera on Mona’s shelf and adds, “Dinner’s done, come downstairs.” Ruth leaves just as quickly as she entered and Mona pries JJ’s fingers from her waist. She stands and Kiara and Sarah do the same. Mona knows her face is red, is glad when no one calls her out on it. The boys get up too and Mona avoids eye contact before leading the way downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruth and Bill end up absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sarah Cameron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They praise her the whole time and give John B pointed looks. Bill talks John B up, tells Sarah all about the time he came over after school last spring and hand fixed his boat. Ruth tells everyone about how he always </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>stops to help bring her groceries in when he’s driving by. Mona smiles at the fact that they act like John B’s grandparents. They act like Pope’s and JJ’s too. Even Kiara’s, most of the time and Mona is once again forever grateful that they love her friends like their own. She knows Kiara’s parents aren’t their biggest fans, knows even Pope’s dad doesn’t really agree with him hanging out with them. Ruth and Bill have never been like that. They’re always welcoming her friends with open arms and warm food. Even offered to take in John B when Big John went missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, they’re retelling embarrassing stories about John B from when he was young. He’s sitting with his head in his hands, pout evident from across the room. Sarah looks delighted by it though. Pope and Kiara are listening intently and when Mona looks at JJ, he’s smiling at John B’s embarrassment. JJ catches Mona’s eye and winks before turning back to Ruth. Mona’s cheeks do not turn red, not even when JJ presses his knee tightly against hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay at the table for another hour before they all help clear the table. Mona insists that Ruth and Bill retire to their room and leave the cleaning for them. It’s normal for Ruth to protest but she always gives in and lets Mona clean. Mona always forces the boys to help and tonight she makes Kiara and Sarah too. Ruth hugs all of Mona’s friends, one by one and when she gets to JJ, he bends and offers his cheek. Mona smiles softly at the exchange and watches as JJ’s cheeks flush when Ruth whispers something to him. He nods firmly and Ruth pats his cheek before turning to Mona. She kisses her cheek too and then grins at them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next Sunday? Same time.” She doesn’t leave room for questions, just waves once and disappears upstairs with Bill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot how much I love her.” Kiara sighs happily and Mona grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s the nicest person I’ve ever met.” Sarah says seriously and Mona feels warmth spread through her chest. She loves that all of her friends love her grandparents. They’re her favorite people, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She likes to embarrass us.” John B is still pouting and Mona rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re like her own grandkids.” Mona huffs and then turns to Sarah. “I hope you’re ready for it. She’ll hug you every single time she sees you, even if she has to race across the street.” Mona says. Sarah grins widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can confirm.” Pope says and then adds, “I’m all for it. She gives great hugs. I’m still mad that JJ is the only one who gets a kiss, though.” Now Pope is pouting and JJ is grinning cockily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She likes me the best.” JJ gloats and Mona pinches his side softly. He bats her hand away but doesn’t lose his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s clean up and get high.” Mona says. JJ’s smile turns devious and he hooks his arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You truly know the way to my heart.” He plants a fist in her hair and musses it all up before jumping away from her hand so she misses when tries to hit him. The rest of them all roll their eyes fondly before helping Mona clean up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona is sitting on the porch of the chateau with JJ, sharing a beer and listening as John B has a complete meltdown inside. Kiara is trying to calm him down and Pope is getting equally as worked up. He’s got a date with Sarah Cameron in an hour, an honest to God </span>
  <em>
    <span>date </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her. He also has nothing to wear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t have anyone that fancy to impress.” JJ grumbles around the beer bottle. Mona leans into his side heavily, her favorite spot to be and grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I’m not into fancy.” She says it casually, doesn’t even really mean it but JJ tenses up under her arm. Mona has four seconds to panic before JJ interrupts her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just toss you a hoodie and you’ll be set, huh?” JJ scoots further down the couch and takes Mona with him. She’s laying across his chest at this point but he doesn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as it’s yours.” Mona confirms and steals the beer back. JJ runs his fingertips down Mona’s arm and snorts when goosebumps appear. “Speaking of,” Mona trails off and JJ gets the hint. He shrugs her off and disappears through the door. She sits up straight and grins at Kiara when she steps out onto the porch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to God, I’m going to strangle him.” She huffs and throws herself into the chair. Pope comes out next, with a grimace in place and a beer for Kie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s way too stressed over this. They’ve already kissed, what more does he need to do?” Pope shivers in mock disgust and leans against the railing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mona?” JJ calls loudly from the back bedroom and she rolls her eyes. “I need your help.” He yells. Mona stands slowly and frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wish me luck.” She grumbles and heads towards John B’s room. John B is a disaster. His hair is a mess, he’s got nothing but boxers on and he looks five seconds away from crying. JJ is leaning against the doorframe, ankles crossed and arms too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, John B, have you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>showered</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mona snaps. John B jerks at the sound of her voice and shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think I’m going to cancel.” He rushes out and Mona steps into the room to punch him in the arm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Ouch!” He looks shocked but Mona gives him one look and he’s out the door to the bathroom. She takes her time looking through his closet, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything else in his room is probably dirty. JJ is still leaning against the doorframe and he smiles crookedly at her when she pulls out decent jeans and a nice button up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you’re okay with ratty shorts and cutoffs?” JJ murmurs from his spot. Mona peeks over her shoulder and looks him up and down. He’s got his steel toed boots on, a pair of cargo shorts with a hundred pockets and an OBX cutoff that she’s sure he stole from a touron shop on Figure 8. His infamous ball cap is pulled low over his face, shielding his eyes but she doesn’t miss the way they linger for a tad longer on her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wasn’t there a hoodie involved in that deal?” She says and her voice is way too seductive. JJ’s smile is all sharp and he stands up straight. He makes it two steps into the room before John B barrels past him with only a towel around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is okay?” John B starts and JJ makes his exit. Mona watches as he steps into Big John’s (his) room and then turns to John B. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, now get changed and chill out.” Mona smacks him lightly on the chest before closing the door behind her. JJ steps out of the room and presents her with a grey pullover. She grins, tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek and then heads for the porch. She’s pulling it over her head when she steps out but she catches Pope and Kiara </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing </span>
  </em>
  <span>and manages to trip and fall. They spring apart and both have the decency to turn red in the cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, princess?” JJ’s there, helping her up and Mona is still staring, wide eyed at them. “Mona?” JJ asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, J, we’re the only single ones left.” Mona mutters and JJ turns to face Pope and Kie. Kiara flips them off and Pope grins all cocky like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re single?” Kiara taunts and now Mona is red in the face and flipping her off. John B takes that as his cue to exit the house and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>look fancy. Sarah Cameron will be smitten if she isn’t already. (She is.) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m leaving. Promise this looks okay?” John B looks all four of them in the face and sighs when they nod. “Mona, could I borrow your jeep? The van is acting funky again.” John B is begging and Mona can’t say no. She tosses him her keys and they all watch as he backs out of the drive and leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be okay, right?” JJ looks beyond worried and Mona wraps her arm around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most definitely.” She says firmly. Kiara nods and then turns to Pope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want a ride home?” She asks shyly and Pope nods, just as shy. “Mona, you waiting around or coming back tomorrow?” Kiara’s already two steps down the porch and when Mona peers over Kiara’s shoulder, Pope is cutting his thumb across his throat. JJ stifles a laugh and Mona grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll keep JJ company, make sure he doesn’t burn the place down.” She jokes and JJ curls his fingers into her side. They watch as Kiara and Pope leave and then it’s just them, standing on the porch of the chateau. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry?” Mona smiles up at JJ and he nods quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell, yeah.” He pulls her close and leads the way to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona makes them pasta and JJ eats three servings before he leans back heavily in his chair. It’s past eleven and Mona </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>John B probably won’t be back. She’s already texted Ruth to let her know she won’t be home. JJ’s pout might’ve convinced her to stay. Only slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tired?” JJ asks and Mona hides a yawn behind her hand. She nods sleepily and grins when he rinses her bowl out for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want the pullout?” JJ asks quietly and Mona wrinkles her nose. “Or wanna share?” JJ adds and Mona chooses the big king size bed over the smelly pullout. She hates when she ends up on it, knows too many horror stories </span>
  <em>
    <span>about </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. JJ closes the door behind them and pulls his shirt over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona looks away. She’s shared the bed with him precisely twice before. Once, two days after Big John went missing, JJ showed up at Mona’s house. He texted her that he was outside and when she let him in, collapsed into her arms and cried. She’d led him upstairs as quietly as she could and curled around him the whole night. The second time was during spring break, when JJ was reckless and got arrested for trespassing. His dad had to bail him out and proceeded to beat him until he could hardly stand. Mona was the one who happened upon him laying on the porch of the chateau. John B was already in bed when Mona helped him inside and cleaned up the worst of the mess. She’d managed to get him into the bed but he wouldn’t let her wrist go, so she’d crawled in beside him and held him the entire night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pretend that never happened but it was one of the last times JJ was at his dad's house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, the setting is all different. JJ isn’t sad or hurt and they’re still sharing a bed. Mona is nervous but only for a split second because she knows JJ, knows he would never do anything to make her uncomfortable. Knows all she would have to do is say no and he’d be across the room in a heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shimmies out of her shorts (they’re denim and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep in them) and then crawls into bed. JJ averts his gaze and pulls his shirt over his head. He toes his boots off, pulls his socks down and then his fingers pause on his shorts and he looks nervously at Mona. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can keep them on, if you’d like.” He says and Mona grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You commando this time?” She teases and she’s happy when JJ rolls his eyes. He drops the shorts and slides under the covers. Mona lays stiff beside him and then rolls her eyes at herself. She’s being silly. If she can practically lay on him out on the couch then she can do the same now. She tentatively slides closer, rolls onto her side and places her head on his shoulder. “This okay?” She whispers into his shoulder and he nods. He combs his fingers through her unruly hair and leans over just barely to flick the lamp off. Mona’s leg crosses over his hip on its own and she’s asleep within seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona wakes with a start. JJ is snoring under her, literally underneath her. She’s managed to crawl completely on top of him and his arms are tight around her waist. She can feel each exhale ruffling her hair and she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweating </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the heat of the hoodie. She leans up barely and JJ stirs under her. When he pries his eyes open, she smiles at how adorable he looks. He’s bleary and squinting from the sunlight. His hair is all messed up, sticking up at random angles and flat against his head at others. He grins, and it’s her favorite smile, all teeth and dimples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swears this is the moment she’s going to kiss him, she leans in for it and it looks like he does too and then the bedroom door swings open. Hard. Mona rolls off of JJ and he ends up with an elbow to his gut. He groans loudly. She’s red in the face, brushing her hair out of her eyes when she makes eye contact with John B. His eyes are wide and he’s already backing out of the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit. I’m sorry.” He stumbles over JJ’s boots, rights himself and slams the door closed. JJ hasn’t moved and when Mona peeks over at him, he has his arm across his eyes. Her blush isn’t fading and JJ isn’t talking. This causes her to panic. She practically falls out of the bed in her haste to stand. She’s jumping on one leg, trying to push the other through her shorts when JJ says,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving so fast, Moon?” And that nickname alone causes all the panic to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She knows in that moment that he’s not mad, or embarrassed or angry. Not with her anyways. Maybe with John B, but not her. She buttons her shorts and turns to face JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” She mumbles. He raises an eyebrow at her and pushes his hair off of his forehead. He stands up and Mona doesn’t look at his bare chest. She doesn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for what?” JJ looks confused and Mona wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>cry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks like he doesn’t even realize they were two seconds from kissing; like if John B wouldn't have shoved the door open they’d probably be making out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Mona huffs. She pulls her hair into a bun, slips JJ’s pullover off and heads for the bathroom to brush her teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute.” JJ reaches for her hand and pulls her flush against him. “Are you okay?” He brushes a knuckle down her cheek and frowns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good, J,” She promises. She’s not and he knows her more than she’s giving him credit for. He knows when she lies, because her left eye always twitches just so.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would’ve kissed you if that door wouldn’t have opened.” JJ says and his voice is firm, honest and Mona feels her cheeks go red. “I swear, I would’ve.” Mona wants to yell at him. If he wants to kiss her then kiss her already. Instead, she pulls back just barely and looks him dead in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, I would’ve let you.” She tells him and then she pulls away completely and heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ doesn’t follow her, not right away and Mona thinks that maybe he really doesn’t understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much she likes him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When he does appear in the bathroom, he gives her a cute little nervous smile and stands by her to brush his own teeth. Mona keeps eye contact with him in the mirror, grins around her toothbrush when the back of his neck goes red. He mock glares at her and she gives him an over exaggerated wink. He rolls his eyes and she laughs on her way out of the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John B is out on the porch, back in his usual shorts and Hawaiian print shirt. When Mona steps outside, he smiles sheepishly up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” He mumbles. Mona laughs lightly and falls onto the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” She promises but he doesn’t look like he believes him. “Seriously, it’s okay.” John B nods once and then grins widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarah Cameron has a rocking body.” He says and Mona wrinkles her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, be classy please.” Mona huffs. JJ steps out onto the porch with a grin directed at John B. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My man!” He smacks his hand against John B’s and wiggles his eyebrows aggressively. Mona narrows her eyes at him and JJ drops his hand slowly. “Sorry.” He mutters. He takes a seat beside Mona and they both look at John B expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how was it? Spare me the details on after the date though.” Mona says and John B just starts </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He goes on and on about Sarah Cameron’s smile and laugh and how she thinks he’s funny. Mona grins the entire time, glad her best friend finally got the girl of his dreams. Now, if only the </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy </span>
  </em>
  <span>of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>dreams would make a move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really happy for you, John B.” Mona says earnestly and he laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you two, too. JJ finally got his head outta his ass, huh?” John B jokes and Mona and JJ both freeze. Mona thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe Kiara was right </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then JJ snorts; and ouch that hurts. Like they didn’t just talk about kissing earlier. John B looks from JJ’s face to Mona’s and his eyebrows furrow. “Uh, never mind?” He asks and Mona rolls her eyes. She stands up and wiggles her fingers at John B.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keys, please.” She says. He hesitantly places them in her palm and she hops down the steps quickly. “I’m gonna head out, see ya boys later.” She tosses over her shoulder and climbs into her jeep. She doesn’t look in the rear view mirror to see JJ standing in the porch step, arms crossed angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll wait on him, even if it takes him years. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(She’s getting kind of tired of waiting.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also doesn’t spend the rest of the day, cooped up in her room with the curtains drawn and her phone on silent. She doesn’t avoid the group chat that someone added Sarah Cameron to and someone else changed the name to </span>
  <em>
    <span>four pogues and a couple of kooks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She knows the second one was probably JJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also doesn’t avoid JJ’s separate messages. The ones that he sends to just her and not the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns some cheesy romcom on and falls asleep around one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she wakes up, it’s because there’s an overly warm body laying inches away. Mona knows instantly that it’s JJ. He’s always radiating heat and she knows too that he’s the only one who wouldn’t have woken her up right away. Her phone lets her know it’s just after six and her grandparents are at Wednesday night church service. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns just barely and smiles softly at JJ. He’s laying on his stomach, face squished into her comforter and snoring quietly. Mona brushes his hair off his forehead lightly and then turns so she’s completely facing him. He stirs, furrows his eyebrows and lets out a long sigh. Mona knows he’s waking up, so she combs her hand through his hair and scratches his scalp lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, ‘s nice.” JJ mumbles into the cover. Mona grins, all fond and soft and turns to rubbing his back. He cracks open one eye and smiles at her. “Hi, Moon.” He whispers. Mona lays her face down, so they’re eye level and grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, J.” She replies. He’s all soft and bleary eyed and like the day before, Mona wants to kiss him. He rolls onto his side and props himself up on his elbow. He’s wiping the sleep from his eye when Mona rolls flat on her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruth let me in before they went to church.” JJ tells her. She figured as much, knows Ruth probably kissed his cheek and told him to behave himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I’ve been MIA today.” Mona mutters and JJ laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pope almost sent out a search party. Kiara just managed to calm him down.” JJ smiles down at her and Mona rolls her eyes. “Sarah Cameron’s actually pretty fucking funny.” JJ adds. Mona watches as JJ scans her room briefly before glancing down at her again. She’s smiling up at him and she can’t help herself, not anymore so she leans up, bumps her chin against his and </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally finally finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>kisses him. (She’s tired of waiting.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His left arm loops around her waist and his right hand cups her cheek. His rings are cold against her skin but she couldn’t care less at this point. She kisses him like her life depends on it, like he’s the last breath of fresh air, like he’s the last sip of water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Mona pulls away, JJ chases her lips with his. He kisses her chastely, three times before he falls flat against the pillows. “Holy fuck.” He whispers quietly and Mona </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggles. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She feels her cheeks go red but she doesn’t try to hide her face, just leans across his chest and rests her chin right in the middle where his shark tooth necklace lays. She looks up at him through her eyelashes and says, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was tired of waiting.” And it’s so casual that JJ laughs loudly. He cups the back of her neck, pulls her closer and kisses her again. This one is slower, deeper and Mona sighs happily into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I’ve been waiting </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do that.” JJ huffs and Mona’s eyes widen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Years?” She snaps and when he nods she hides her face against his chest. “Oh my god, we coulda been doing that for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She whines. She feels JJ go stiff under her and pulls away to see him better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He’s all confused again, eyebrows furrowed and lips parted. She wants to kiss the frown away, realizes she can now and does just that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been crushing on you since we were like ten.” Mona admits and JJ’s eyes go wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten?” He sounds surprised, like he doesn’t realize that Mona’s had zero real relationships since she was old enough to want to date. “Wow.” JJ says and grins wickedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been in love with me since we were ten</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>princess?” JJ teases and Mona groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love?” She asks and shoves his shoulder lightly. “More like I tolerated you.” She gripes. JJ’s laugh is the loud one, the one where his eyes crinkle and his dimple appears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, Moon.” He grins and then he’s hovering over her. “I’ve been crushing on you since that day on the playground when I taught you how to play kickball. Your hair was a mess and your front teeth were missing and I was a goner.” JJ admits quietly and well, Mona had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and yank him close for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stay that way until they hear her grandparents come home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friday nights remain pogue night except now Kiara is back and Sarah Cameron joins them. It’s not weird per say, just different because now John B curls around Sarah and Pope and Kiara share a hammock. Mona and JJ haven’t publicly announced a relationship, so they get the satisfaction of kissing in front of all of their friends. Pope falls out of the hammock, taking Kiara with him and John B whoops loudly and high-fives Sarah. JJ grins, all cocky like and yanks Mona close to him. He places a tender kiss on her hairline and bumps his nose into her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mona thinks that yeah, waiting on him was definitely worth it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dont tell me if you hate it itll break my heart :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>